FAQ
1 : I’ve just started the game. When I enter the battle, my girls just stand there, they don’t do anything, and some of them are missing. Is that a bug? A1: No, it isn’t. After you have formed your team, in battle, you need to click on the avatar to deploy the girl into the battlefield. Leader of the squad won’t charge to the front unless all the other girls in the squad have died. Leader of 1st squad (you lose if this girl dies) only attack if all other girls in your team have died. '2 : How many types of girls do we have in this game?' According to Nutaku’s translation, we have 3 main types: '-Generic Soldier:' Pretty much useless except at the start when you don’t have enough Unique Units to fill up your team '-EXP:' Used to exchange exp. (Q4) '-Unique:' Most common type that players use in their team. There is filter for each type of unit in the Unit tab. Check the box of the type of unit you want to view. However, for me, I split the Unique type into 3 sub types: '''-Silver Unique: Units that you can get SR+ ver with just Silver Gacha -Platinum Unique: Units that you can get R from silver gacha but higher rank only appear in Premium/Exclusive/Special Gacha -Premium Unique: Units that you can only get from Premium/Exclusive/Special Gacha 3 :My girl has a yellow-colored rank. What does it mean? We have 2 cases: -Your girl is a regular soldier/plain girl and she has yellow-colored rank. In this case the yellow-colored rank indicates either EXP / 10x / 100x / Magic Stone 40 girl. (Which will be explained later). '''-Your girl is an unique girl and she has yellow-colored rank. In this case, congratulation, you just have a + version girl. (Which will, again, be explained later). '4 :What is the use of the girls with EXP/EXP3/EXP7 tag in their name?' These girls are EXP girls. They’re used to exchange (Unit -> Exchange Tab) for stored exp which can be used to enhance your girl for fast level up (Unit ->Enhance Tab) They give more stored exp than normal units. 5a :What is the + sign at the end of the girl’s name? It mean that girl is a + version of that unit. These units have stronger status than it's normal counterpart. The bonus status from "+Units" is % based, meaning the higher the level of the unit, the greater the difference will be (Around 400 HP/ATK/DEF more than normal unit at maximum level). From now on, when I write R+/SR+/SSR+/UR+, I mean the + version of the unit in R/SR/SSR/UR rank. 5b :If I rank up a + version girl, will the + disappear? If I used a + version girl to rank up other girl, will that other girl get the +? No, the + will remain forever on that girl even after ranking up. And no, the other girl won’t get + if you used the + version girl to rank up her. In other to get a non-plus girl becomes +, you need to use attach feature. 5c :I have a duplicate + version girl or a + version girl that I don’t want, what should I do? In this case, you can use the Attach+ feature (Unit -> Attach+) to transfer the + to another girl with no +. Here is how the Attach+ works and its requirements: -Attach+ allows you to make a non-plus version girl (main girl) become a + version girl by sacrifice 1 +version girl (material girl). '-Requirements:' +Main girl’s rank must be SR or higher. +If the material girl is obtainable in Silver Recruit, she can only be used with the main girl that has the same name as her. Example: A SR+ Lilium can only be used with SR/SSR/UR Lilium and can’t be used with any other. +After the transfer, the material girl will disappear. +You cannot use Attach+ to make a plain or EXP girl becomes +. Q6:What is magic stone? How can I get them? Magic stone is one of the resources ingame (it’s free, don’t worry). You get it mostly from dismissing units. Sometimes you can get it from special box/chest too. Below is the table of how many magic stones was given for dismissing a unit. (For unit type, please read Q2) Unit Type Rank Amount of Magic Stone Given Silver Unique Non-plus 0 SR+ 3 SSR+ 4 UR+ 5 Premium Unique Platinum Unique R/R+ 3 SR/SR+ 13/16(*) SSR/SSR+ 28/31 UR/UR+ 47/53 7:How can I use/change the commander skills? To use the commander skill, you can either click the skill icon at the bottom right of your screen: Or click on the adjustant’s face at the top middle of your screen: To change the commander skill at the top middle of your screen, simply click the left/right arrow on the left/right of the adjustant’s face to rotate through the skill list. To change the commander skillset at the bottom right of your screen, you have to click on your name on top of the exp bar at the main screen of the game. A menu will pop up and on the right side of that menu, you will see 4 label: -Commander Skill -Skill Slot 1 -Skill Slot 2 -Skill Slot 3 Commander Skill will decide the starting skill of the skill at the top middle of your battle screen. 3 Skill Slot determine which skill will be put into the skill set at the bottom right of your screen. 8a:How can I get honor stone/rank up ticket? These features haven’t been implemented in nutaku version. When they come out, i’ll update this. Q8b: But if I don’t have rank up ticket, how can I rank up my girls? A8b: You don’t need a rank up ticket to be able to rank up your girls. You just need copies and fodder with same rank to do it. Please take note that you can’t use Regular Soldier/Plain/EXP girls as fodder to rank up your Unique girl. You only need to level up the main girl (the girl you want to rank up) to the require level to be able to rank up them. No need to level up the fodder and copies. Rank Up Number of copies require Number of fodder require Q9:What is the bar on the right of the girl’s icon in the formation tab? The bar on the right of the girl’s icon in the formation tab is simply a Blessing bar. Blessing is like your girl’s morale. It boost the stats of your girl (the percentage of stats boost depends on how much DP bar has left but lower them when it reach 0. The bar is decrease when your girl participated in battle (both stages and Extermination battle can lower this bar) and decrease more if your girl dies in battle. To recover it, use the church. The lower the DP bar is and the higher the girl’s rank, the more time require to recover. (Up to 1 hour at 0 DP bar for a UR+ girl). To speed up the procedure in the church, use the elf’s potion. PF (Personal Feelings) is the girl’s affection bar. You increase it by giving her gifts. Each girl has different favorite gift . Also, as the bar grows, your girl gets stats boost and unlock the H scene. (20 affection + R rank or higher for 1st H scene, 100 affection + SSR rank or higher for 2nd H scene) 10:What is the Commander Passion? It’s cash/Nutaku Gold. Q11:What is the benefit of joining a guild? Joining a guild will give you a chance to receive buffs for your girls. By donating silver to the guild, the leader/manager can use it to level up the guild’s skill. (which boost the stats of all girls in your team) Q12:What is the benefit of getting higher rank in battle? How do they calculate the rank in battle? Higher commander exp/silver/unit exp reward, higher drop chance of items. Some rewards requires a certain rank to be meet. The rank calculation varies on stages. Usually the requirement is the clear time, number of units died or HP the units have left after the battle. Q13:What is the reputation? And how to get them? Reputation is the points requires to get the rewards of event and unlock certain achievement. To get them, you need to clear the event stage of the event requires reputation until you see the stages with the reputation points reward in their reward lists. For this halloween event, clear the Witch Sorceress stage then it will unlock the After the Festival stage, farm ur rep in the After the festival stage. Q14:How can we make the battle in Garrison trigger? I waited like 2 hours and nothing happens. It happens randomly. If you have 1 battle at the start of the Garrison, it will happen every 20 minutes (make sure you click continuously on the monster to beat it). If you don’t have 1 at the start of the Garrison, it will never happen for the rest of the garrison time. Q15:What is the weakness of each faction? Blanc: Jade: Vermillion: Demonia: Sandica: In case you forget it, click on the the menu button at the top left corner of the main screen, then select setting, it will have the weakness in there. Q16:How do I turn on the auto battle mode? 2 ways: -While in battle: Click on the 2 buttons next to ur skill set at the bottom left of your battle screen. 1st button (from left to right) allows auto deploy units. 2nd button allows auto use of unit’s skills. -While not in battle: Click on the menu button at the top left corner of the main screen, then select setting. Tick on the Unit sortie for auto deploy units. Tick on the Use skill for auto use of unit’s skills.